


I told you I would stay

by surefinewhateverr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhateverr/pseuds/surefinewhateverr
Summary: Maggie finds out Alex has some problems with alcohol abuse. A lot of angst.





	1. I'm trying to help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a Supergirl fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me xD Reviews are welcome and I also would love to know where you think this is going. The second chapter is already written but I won't post until I've written the third one and so on... The chapters will be long, so I hope ya'll dig that. Thanks for reading!!!

Chapter 1 

 

She has blood in her hands. 

It's been months. She knows it's been months, almost a year. But it just hit her. It's her fault that Kara's only family left is her cousin. 

"You couldn't have done anything for her, Alex, she was dangerous."

"Okay, okay." Alex nods and wipes her tears. She goes to the bathroom and locks herself. Maggie sighs and gives her a minute. She doesn't come out. 

"Al, are you okay?" She says knocking on the door. No response. "I swear to god if I open this door and I find you drinking...."

"What." She hears Alex. "What will you do, Maggie?" It takes Maggie a minute to answer. 

"I will support you. But I need you to know that there are other coping mecanisms we can work on." Alex opens the door. She's on the floor. Bottle of scotch whiskey in hand. She offers it to Maggie. "It's empty."

"I started it this morning." Alex shrugs.

"Al... I'm gonna be real with you... and I don't want you to hate me."

"I can't hate you."

"You need serious help."

"Ok I hate you."

"I'm serious. We can talk about this tomorrow but I'm done. I'm so done with all of this. And you should be too." Maggie offers her hand to Alex. Alex looks at her and takes it. She stumbles a little but finds her balance. "Aren't you tired of being like this?"

"Since I moved to college." Alex looks down. "I can't get better, Maggie. I've tried. Believe me. I have up and downs. I know exactly how long this one will take me, then I'll go three months sober and then I'll fall again. My brain is designed like that."

"Does Kara know?"

"Know what."

"That you're like this every once in a while." 

"No. J'onn knows. I think. Maybe. Probably. That's why he always offers me to go on vacation the day before I have an incident with alcohol. So, yeah, I think he knows. And now you do too."

"Okay, you're rambling now. Let's go to bed and get you some food and water. Chinese?" Alex nods and follows her girlfriend to bed. She starts changing into her pajamas while Maggie calls the chinese place they love. 

When the food arrives, Alex is glued to Maggie and she grunts when Maggie moves to get the food. 

She wakes up a couple hours later with the need to puke. Except she doesn't. She fell asleep right before she could even try the chicken noodles. Maggie is awake. Watching her carefuly, offering her a bucket to puke in just in case. Alex shakes her head.

"So Kara doesn't know?"

She shakes her head again.

"And your mom?"

She shakes her head again.

"Alex, you have to tell someone." Maggie gets closer to her, touches her face, plays with her hair, loves her. "I hate seeing you like this."

"You're gonna leave me? Because of this shit?" 

"What? No! I'm not gonna leave you, Alex, I just want you to get better." They stay silent for a while. Maggie is the first one to speak again. "You really think I would leave you? We've been together for four months, the time we've spent together has been amazing. What the fuck Alex?" Maggie laughs. And that makes Alex smile. Finally. That smile.

"I don't know dude. Everyone leaves." 

"Tell me about that another day, but, just so you know, I won't leave, okay?" Maggie gives her a little peck before staring at her eyes lovingly, their faces so close she can breathe Alex's whiskey scented breath. "You want some more chinese? I can heat it up."

Alex nods and Maggie heads to the kitchen. 

"So I'm guessing you're not working this week?" She asks from the kitchen.

"The entire month off." Alex answers tiredly. "Usually takes me about three weeks to be off this shit and then I need like a week of recovery."

"What does Kara think you're doing?"

"Traveling for business."

Maggie brings the now hot leftovers to the bed and offers Alex a glass of water and a pill. She takes it. 

"She believes you?"

"When I tell her it's confidential she does, she's a good sister." Alex suddenly goes quiet after that. She goes quiet and Maggie doesn't know what she's thinking. She wants to know. She needs to know. But she gives her time. Five minutes seem like forever. Alex hasn't said a word still. She's playing with her food looking everywhere and nowhere. "I'm not a good sister." Maggie sees tears. That's it. She moves the food to the side of the king sized bed and gets close to Alex to hug her tight. She cries. And cries. And maggie cuddles her. She holds on tight. Cause it's what they do. They hold onto each other. 

When Alex calms down she moves to go to the bathroom. Maggie lets her and puts away the food. When she comes back she lays down on her side of the bed and pulls on the covers. 

"You're not a bad sister. And I hate that you think you are. Kara knows you're the best sister she could have ever asked for."

"She doesn't know about this." She pulls a travel size bottle of rum from her pajama pocket. It's empty. She drank it when she was in the bathroom. Maggie takes it from her and throws it in the trash next to her side of the bed. 

"How many more of those are there." Alex doesn't answer. "Alex, do you want help? I'm trying to help but I can’t help you if you don’t want any help." 

"I don't know Maggie, I don't know what I want. I need to drink. Period. This will be over in like three weeks. Just let it be." She turns to face the wall and leaves Maggie hanging. "Stop making such a big deal out of this." 

Maggie has had it. She stands up from the bed and takes the mini bottle from the trash. She throws it against Alex's wall so she can see it shattering on the floor. Alex doesn't move. 

"Okay." She says out loud. She goes to the liquor cabinet they have beneath the vinyl player Maggie got Alex on Valentine's day and takes out an unopened bottle of whiskey. 

"You wouldn't." Alex says now sitting up on the bed. 

Maggie throws the bottle on the floor hitting the thin carpet and wooden floor. It shatters. 

"Oops." She says. “ It fell.” Moving to get the next one, Alex quickly stands from the bed and forcefully pushes on the the cabinet door with Maggie's hand still inside. "Alex!" Maggie moves faster than her, pins her to the floor face down and puts her hands behind her back. "Do you like that smell? Alex? The alcohol? Do you like the way you're acting? Being controlled by something that you could beat? You’re stronger than this, Alex." She's breathing hard. She's never had to do this to anyone. Not this way. 

Alex is crying. She can't help but enjoy the smell from the carpet, she's tented to stick out her tongue and have some of it. She hears Maggie talk but she can't think straight. All she can think about is the alcohol that she's laying on. What a waste. She falls asleep. 

"Fucking perfect." Maggie sighs letting her hands go. 

\--

"I do want to get better." 

Maggie wakes up to her voice. Her beautiful voice. She's facing the window so she doesn't know if Alex is looking at her, or the ceiling, or the wall. But she listens.

"I've been acting so perfect since Kara arrived. I wanted to let go when I went to college. I was secretly beyond happy because I didn't have to take care of Kara anymore. At least for two years. But I kept having breakdowns when I was away from home, so I started going out and drinking. Different day different guy—now that I think about it, I actually had a threesome with another girl and I blamed the alcohol but look at me now--" She laughs. "Anyway, yeah, that's basically it. I always get over these breakdowns with time and then I automatically go back to being focused on whatever I'm working on, so no one really notices. Not that anyone really cares either." 

“I care.” Maggie says turning around. Alex turns around too from facing the wall to face her girlfriend. “I thought you knew I care. Do I not show you enough how much I care?”

“No, I mean, yes, of course, but… you know,” Alex puffs and turns to look up at the ceiling. She doesn’t finish the sentence. 

“No, I don’t know, please tell me.” She’s hopeful. She can see Alex thinking, going over her words, she always touches her forehead when she’s about to say something important or when she’s withholding feelings inside of her. “I can’t force you to tell me, but you know I’m here.” Maggie moves to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, she stays close. 

Five minutes pass by, Alex hasn’t said anything yet and Maggie can feel her frustration. 

“Those who matter don’t mind, and those who mind don’t matter.” Maggie says. “My aunt taught me that, it changed my life. The way I see everyone, all my relationships…”

“Everyone I thought I liked, Maggie.” Alex says interrupting her. But she doesn’t care. Alex is finally talking. “The guys, I thought i genuinely liked. It wasn’t real. I liked them as people. I dated them because they liked me and I knew they liked me. I’ve never been the one asking anyone out. I just waited and hoped the other person took the first step. And I think it’s because I was never really convinced that I liked them liked them, you know?” Maggie nods at that. “I just let them take the lead. I was cool with that, until I got bored or they got bored, the relationships were… bland.” Alex turns to Maggie looking at her in the eyes. “We pretended we were something we weren’t. And I looked at other couples and… it wasn’t the same. Hell, even Kara’s boyfriends, well, she was embarrassed to call them that but, they were, their relationships were more real than whatever I had with whatever guy I’d met, and I was never jealous, how could I be, I had a boyfriend too, you know?” She smiles. There’s sadness in her smile. Maggie knows. She takes some hair out of Alex’s face.

“Al, it’s okay. You came out, everyone’s okay with it, you can forget about those memories. Okay?” She asks. Alex nods, tears in her eyes. “Tell me something. Are you happy now? With me? With your life?”

“Yeah, yes, I am.” Alex says smiling. “Of course I am, look at me. I’m in bed with a hot cop—“

“Then, why the drinking?” Alex’s smiles fades at the question. 

“I… I promise you. I will stop. I won’t drink at all today. It stops… right now.” Tears are now falling from her eyes but she doesn’t care. “I’m sorry about how I acted. I’m sorry about how I act every time I get too drunk.” 

“Yesterday was something else… Something hit you hard. And if it was Astra… maybe it’s time you get closure.” Alex looks at Maggie doubtful. “Where’s she buried?”


	2. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries her best. She really does. Maggie tries to understand. She really does. A whole lot of angst in this chapter.  
> Supportive girlfriends is what we're here for, am i right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks everyone for the positive feedback! We're back with another chapter!! I know the update was fast but don't get used to it because I think I'm a slow writer lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!!

Chapter 2

“I’ve gotta tell you something.” Alex says. 

They’re standing in front of Astra’s headstone. There are some mostly dead roses around it, probably from Kara. Someone spray painted “fuck aliens” on it. 

“You know you can tell me anything.” She says turning to face her. She holds her hand trying to convince her to open up to her. 

“No…” Alex sighs. “This… You could actually, genuinely hate me for this,” she turns to look at Maggie, “this thing… I…”

“Come on, Alex. The things, you’ve done, I’ve done too, remember?” 

“I want your number.” 

“My… my number?” She takes a step back not understanding. “Of how many women I’ve slept with?”

“No,” Alex answers immediately. “Well, yes, actually, but not what I meant right now. The number of people you’ve killed.” Maggie opens her mouth in understanding. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah. I can give you more than just a number. I can give you names, ages, family members, their home address, their pets names—but Alex, if that’s what it is,” she takes a step forward getting closer to her girlfriend, to hold her and look her in the eye. “it’s part of our job.”

“No Maggie! … I—“

“Alex, if you need help I can call my therapist, she’s really good, she—“

“I said no, Maggie!” Alex forcefully removes her hand from Maggie’s hold and leaves after taking one last look of Astra’s headstone. Maggie is left alone, not understanding what just happened.

 

ONE WEEK AGO

 

“Bitch.” Alex laughs taking Maggie’s hand out of her face. She always does that. Maggie wakes up before her and when she gets bored and wants attention she just plainly puts her entire hand on Alex’s face until she notices and wakes up to call her a bitch, lovingly of course. “What time’s it?” 

“Time for you to make love to me, of course.” Maggie gets on top of Alex, moving her hips trying to get Alex in the mood with her. 

“Dude, it’s Monday. We gotta go to work. Get away from me.” Alex says trying to get up., which only makes her get very very close to Maggie’s wanting lips. She sighs. “Fine. You asked for it.” She flips them both and now she’s the one on top of Maggie, who’s laughing uncontrollably. She loves this. She wouldn’t change this for anything in the world. This is it for her. Her one and only. “Now, we’re going to get up, have breakfast at the café near your precinct and meet up for lunch, okay?” Maggie nods excited. Alex reaches down to give her a quick peck on the lips before getting up to go to the bathroom. 

Maggie is ready before she is and waits for her by the entrance, holding the helmet for her motorcycle. 

“We’re riding today?” Alex says coming out of the bathroom putting on her leather jacket. 

“Yeah, thought we could give our babies a ride, it’s been a while. Plus, you said you could now park your bike in the D.E.O, right?” 

“Well, I mean, yeah, Kara has to actually carry it inside but she’ll manage, or I could just park a block over, it’s okay. Let’s go, I’m super hungry.”

\--

“Alex, where are you.” Maggie is holding her phone like it her life depends on it. “I’ve left you tons of texts and voice messages, I’m going to have to call Kara if you don’t say anything soon. Your bike is not here and I had to get an Uber to come home… Please come home… I love you.” She hangs up. It’s late. It’s been hours since Alex left the cemetery angry at Maggie. Or at life. She doesn’t know, Maggie thinks it’s her fault for asking too much. For trying to help. She wants to cry. No. She’s already crying. She’s going to wait five more minutes and then she’s calling Kara. But Kara thinks her sister is on a business trip. Fuck. J’onn. That’s who she’ll call. 

She’s about to press the green button to call J’onn when the front door opens. Alex has her helmet hanging on her arm. She lets it fall to the floor, she looks tired, her hair is messy from the wind, her make up is completely gone, she stares at Maggie for a couple of seconds. They both hold their gaze to examine each other. Alex is the first one to move going to the couch to sit next to Maggie. 

“You’ve been crying.” She says. 

“I can smell alcohol in your breath, Alex.” Maggie lets more tears fall. “You rode your fucking bike here all the way from whatever bar you went to.” She is now full sobbing. She can’t control it. Alex hugs her tight. As tight as she can.

“I’m sorry.” The only words that come out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She starts crying too. 

“You could have killed yourself, love.” Maggie caresses Alex’s face, takes the hair out of the way, kisses those lips that she loves kissing so much. She gets up and starts pacing the living room.

“I know that I-- I could have hurt my--myself, and I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking—“

“Of course you weren’t thinking! You’re drunk!” She yells at her. She yells at her loud. Between the crying and the yelling she can feel herself losing her voice. “Just go eat something, drink water, take a pill and go to bed, please.” She says looking down at her. “Leave me alone. I need to be alone.” 

Alex just nods and gets up whispering one last “I’m sorry”. 

Maggie keeps pacing in the living room, keeping an eye on Alex, who is dropping every fruit she touches to choose which one to eat. When she manages to eat an entire apple Maggie makes sure she takes the pill from the top cabinet. She does. She gulps it down with no water and goes for another. Maggie quickly reacts and approaches her stopping her. 

“The second one later, after the nap.” Alex nods and turns to go to bed. She accidentally skips a step and falls on her face before reaching the bed, it takes Maggie no more than five seconds to go to her and help her up. 

“I need help.” Alex admits for the first time. Maggie nods at her. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes. They smell awful.” She takes Alex’s jeans off first. Gently pushes Alex on the bed so she can take off her boots. 

“Thank you.” When Maggie is done untying the boots and taking them off she reaches for the big t-shirt that was already on the bed from the morning and motions Alex to take her shirt off. “I need help with the bra.” Maggie gets on the bed and unties her bra from behind. Alex puts the t-shirt on and gets inside the covers. 

“Go to sleep, it’s late. Wake me up when you wake up.” Maggie asks her covering her with the comforter. “Promise?” Alex nods at her already with her eyes closed.

Maggie kisses her temple and gets up from the bed. She goes to the living room and takes her phone from the couch, puts flip flops on, takes the keys and goes out to the hallway closing the door behind her very gently. 

“J’onn?” Maggie whispers when he picks up the phone.

“Maggie? Is everything okay?”

“No. It’s Alex. She’s… you know, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help.”

“Just be there for her, try to—“

“I’m trying, J’onn! I swear I am but it’s not like I don’t have shit happening in my life, you know? And I know this is selfish but I was trying to not take any vacation days this month so we could go to the beach or something on a long weekend and this just fucked everything up, and I—“

“Maggie, Maggie, breathe.” He waits to hear her breathing deep. “I’m coming, wait for me.”

“I’m in the hallway.” She hangs up. 

She doesn’t have to wait longer than three minutes. When she sees him walking towards her she can’t do anything to stop the tears, she runs to hug him.

“It’s okay.” J’onn says trying to calm her down. “It’s okay.” 

“I don’t know what to do J’onn. She came home completely fucked up and I wanna know what caused this, what happened, do you know anything?”

“That’s for her to tell you, Maggie, I’m sorry.” 

 

ONE WEEK AGO

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex says over the phone. “I can’t make it for lunch today.”

“Is everything okay? Is Kara okay?” Maggie says. She’s been waiting at their usual spot for 20 minutes now.  
“Yes. Kara is okay. I’m sorry, I have to go.” She hangs up before Maggie could ask any more questions. 

Alex sits on one of the benches in the locker room, her hands are tainted with blood. She really just did that. Vasquez immediately called J’onn but he hasn’t arrived yet, she thinks. Supergirl is busy fighting some criminal asshole that decided children are the best and easy target. And she’s alone. Winn is off today. James is at his real job as CEO of Catco. She’s alone. She’s alone. And she did what she did. She had no control over her body. Her actions. She just wanted to get information. She never meant for this to happen. Vasquez enters the locker room startling her. 

“Agent, we—“

“Five minutes. Vasquez. That’s all I’m asking for.” 

“I know. But that was an hour ago.” Alex turns to her. 

“Where’s J’onn, then? It’s protocol.”

“He’s still with Supergirl.”

“Why? Did no one tell him?”

“He has to be here. Danvers, we need you. You’re still in charge, there’s a hostage situation—“

“Congratulations Vasquez, you’ve won the lottery, you’re in charge from now on.”

“What?”

“I quit. Go. You can handle this.” Alex turns around again, looking down at her dry blood covered hands. Vasquez looks down for a moment before speaking up one last time before leaving the same way she came in.

“You’re the best agent in the DEO and what you did was a mistake, that’s all it was. A mistake. Everyone working here looks up to you. You’re quitting for today, but not for ever.”

 

\--

 

“Can we go inside, I have something I have to tell you.” Asks J’onn. 

“No, Alex is sleeping, I don’t want to wake her up, what’s up?” 

“Kara got hurt today.” He says. She knows he’s trying to downplay it. She can see it in his eyes. Something happened. Shit.

“What happened.” 

“Someone knows she’s Supergirl. She was at Catco when they attacked. They had kryptonite bullets. Thankfully James was there but… the bullet is still inside her.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They mixed some kind of chemical with the kryptonite making it so lethal that it melts whatever touches it, except human flesh. But it burns. Bad. She’s at the DEO, I tried to pull it out myself but green martian skin is too fragile with that chemical.”

“But is she okay? Where is the bullet placed?”

“She’s okay, she’s talking normally, no signs of other injuries, she’s just weakened. She can’t fight like this. They shot her in the shoulder. Close to the heart, which makes us think they were going for the kill.”

“Fuck…” 

“Tell Alex, come tomorrow, we’ll talk and try to figure this out, okay?”

“Are you kidding? I can’t tell Alex.”

“Look Maggie, I understand your concern here but—“

“But? But what? It’s Supergirl? She means more to National City than Alex Danvers? Fuck that J’onn, Alex has to take care of herself for a while, I can’t have her worrying about anyone else other than herself right now. Even if it’s her sister. It’s her health, it’s her life we’re talking about here. Give her a week. Just one week. If you guys haven’t figured out how to help Kara then we can tell her, but please, do your best agent a favor and help her heal.”

“Okay. It’s your choice, she was our best agent, indeed. I have to go back. See you tomorrow.” J’onn turns to leave a very confused Maggie.

“What do you mean, “was”?” She calls out. But he’s walking away. She turns in frustration to go back inside the apartment but finds Alex standing there, looking at her. 

“I thought you knew me better than that, Sawyer.” She closes the door on her face.


	3. I can't compete with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex... slips again, but it's okay. Maggie is there for her. Even if she has to be a little tough with her girlfriend.

Chapter 3

 

Maggie opens the door with the keys she thankfully took before going out on the hallway to speak with J’onn.

“What the fuck did he mean by “was”? Alex?” Maggie follows Alex to the kitchen. “Did you quit? Did he fire you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How could you just decide to not tell me my sister was shot?” Alex turns from the medicine cabinet.

“I don’t know maybe because I care about you?”

“You know how much she means to me, Maggie, you know I would do anything to help her.” Alex is now changing her clothes to go to the DEO while Maggie is trying to stop her however she can. Taking her tshirt out of her hands. Her pants. Her socks.  
“Alex, Alex, please listen to me. Stop for a second a listen to me!” Alex stops and drops the pair of jeans she was about to put on. 

“I’m listening.”

“You can’t handle this right now. You’re the strongest woman I have ever met, Danvers. But this is bigger than you, now.” 

“It’s my sister, Maggie. You don’t get to decide when I get to take care of her.”

“Alex, what if you go and find out that there’s no way to help her? What if that makes you feel useless? What are you going to do? Just come home to me crying or hitting the gym? Come on.”

“What if I can help her, Maggie? You were just planning on having Kara suffer for an entire week when I could have helped her in one day?”

“Let Lena take care of it. She’s smart she can help her.”

“Lena doesn’t know she’s Supergirl.” Maggie smiles at that. “What?”

“She knows, Alex.” Alex sighs at that. “Can we sit down, please?” Still in her panties and the big shirt, Alex nods. They sit on the couch. “Are you going to tell me what happened? Why are you not working at the DEO?”

Alex shakes her head.

“If you love me, don’t ask me, please.” Maggie nods at that and opens her arms to invite Alex for a hug, they both need one.

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I’m sorry for bailing on you at the cemetery.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t cool.” Maggie says putting some distance between them. 

“I promise, I’m going to do my best not to freak out on you like that ever again, okay?” Alex gently raises her hand to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “And if I do, you have all the rights to leave me.”

“That’s the thing, Alex. I don’t want to leave you. Ever. And it hurts that you could so easily just… live your life without me.” 

“No, Maggie, I just want you to be happy, and if I can’t make you happy… what’s the point?” They both stay silent for a moment. Before Maggie dares to speak up again.

“I want a lifetime with you. Don’t take this as a marriage proposal, at least not yet, but… I want to be with you, through thick and think, always.”

“Good.” Alex says giving her a quick peck. “Because me too.” She kisses her again, and again, and again. They start making out whispering I love yous here and there. Maggie puts her hands beneath Alex’s t-shirt asking for invitation, Alex just nods. Maggie moves to straddle her girlfriend and when she’s about to take her own t-shirt off…

“Kara.” Alex says. Maggie stops her movements, knowing exactly what she means.

“I gotta say, this is not the first time you’ve said her name when we’re doing… this and it’s starting to freak me out.” She tries to play it off smiling.

“I’m serious, Maggie. I love you and I know you care about me but I care about Kara, I promise I won’t drink a drop of alcohol, I—“

“Okay. Go.” Maggie says standing up from the couch. “I can’t tell you not to go. Can I come?”

“Of course you can come.” She says also standing up kissing her one last time before heading to the bedroom to get changed. 

“You feeling better, though, right?” Maggie asks from the living room.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“You should take a shower at least…”

“No time for that. Let’s go.” Alex is clothed and ready to go when she goes to the living room to find Maggie crouching in front of the beverage cabinet. “What are you doing?” She asks carefully.

“Just closing it. I just noticed it was open.” She stands back up again and smiles. “Let’s go help your sister, shall we?” They walk to the entrance. “Uber?”

“Yeah. Please.” Maggie nods taking out her phone.

\--

“Stop the car.” Alex suddenly says. The uber driver stops near a sidewalk, thankfully they were at a not so busy street.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Maggie asks concerned. 

“I just—“ She quickly unbuckles her seat belt and opens the door to throw up on the sidewalk. “Can we… Can we walk from here?”

“Yes. Of course.” Maggie motions her to get out of the car saying sorry to the uber driver.

“Thanks for not throwing up in my car! 5 stars!” Maggie smiles at him and gets out too. 

“Are you okay? Feeling nauseous?” Maggie asks with her hand on Alex’s back. 

“I’m… I’m fine. The world may be spinning a little but I’m fine.” 

“So you’re still drunk. Great. Let’s just go to the DEO, okay? You can rest there.” Alex nods and they start walking. Maggie takes out her phone to call J’onn.

“J’onn we’re coming, but Alex isn’t feeling so good. Is there anyway we can get in so Alex can rest and then see Kara in the morning?” 

Alex watches her girlfriend talk with J’onn and she smiles. In spite of feeling like an horrible human being, she’s happy. Her family loves her so much. Maggie and J’onn have the best relationship, Kara and Maggie are like best friends now, her family is the best. If only she could just, fix herself. 

They’re at the DEO secret entrance when Alex reaches for the security password and finger print. She types it in but it denies their entrance. 

“Ooooh, shit. For a moment there I forgot I don’t work here anymore.” Alex laughs. 

“Fuck Alex, you and I need to have a serious talk about your job.” She says holding her girlfriend by her waist and calling J’onn with the other hand. 

He comes to greet them and take them to the on call room. 

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning?” He asks. 

“It’s okay. I’ll set an alarm on my phone. Thanks for letting us stay here.” Maggie says watching how Alex undresses in front of her ex boss to get inside the covers of the first bed she sees. 

“No problem, we’ll always be here.” He smiles. “Good night.” He closes the door. 

Maggie sighs and looks at Alex who has apparently chosen the smallest bed in the room and is looking up at her. 

“Come with me.” She says opening the covers to fit Maggie in. 

“You know you jut undressed in front of your boss, right?” Maggie says adjusting her body to get used to being the little spoon, a rare occurrence.

“Whatever, he’s basically my dad.”

“If he’s your dad why isn’t he yelling at you for getting drunk?” 

“Cause he knows me. And he knows it’s a problem.” Alex sighs against Maggie’s hair causing her to get chills. “Plus, you are here so he’ll wait till I’m alone to give me the talk.”   
They stay quiet for a moment but before Alex can fall asleep, Maggie has to ask.

“Can you go take a shower before falling asleep?” She turns around to face her girlfriend. They are awfully close for Maggie’s liking given Alex’s breath situation. “Sober up a little? Clean up?”

“Will you join me?” Alex says with the biggest smirk on her face.

“Alex, you’re still drunk, come on. Go. I’ll be here waiting for you.” Maggie gives her a quick peck. “If you’re good maybe when you come back we can get handsier.” She says with a wink causing Alex to offer a bigger smile. Alex sits up and looks down at her girlfriend.

“I have to go get clean clothes from the locker room, I bet Vasquez has something I can borrow. Be right back.” She stands from the bed and goes out the door. 

Maggie is tired. Today has been exhausting. It’s too much to handle. Alex’s condition, Kara’s injury… Kara. Shit. 

She quickly gets up from the bed and heads out to the medical station looking for her girlfriend. She finds her right by Kara’s bed. She’s crying. She hears Kara whispering, they’re both crying. She leaves quietly to wait for Alex to come back. 

\--

“I can’t compete with her.” Maggie says when she hears Alex enter the room. 

“What do you mean?” Alex stops in her tracks.

“Kara. What you guys have. It’s special. I can’t compete with that.”

“Maggie, that’s not even—“

“Did you tell her the truth?” She asks turning around to look her in the eyes. Alex is slowly approaching the bed, now, suddenly sober.

“I couldn’t.” Alex says. “I just told her I heard the news when I was at a networking party and had to come as soon as possible.”

“You have to tell her, Alex.”

“That’s my decision to make, Maggie, mine.” Alex says noticing the change on her tone. Maggie stays quiet. Doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t dare to say anything. She just looks at her, and Alex stares back. “I’m gonna go take that shower, you can just go to bed. I’ll join you eventually.”

“Fine.” Maggie says. “Goodnight to you too, sweetie.” Alex can hear the sarcasm in her voice. It annoys her. It’s the first time they will go to bed mad at each other. But she can’t have another fight right now. She doesn’t have it in her. So she just turns to the private bathroom in the room and closes the door behind her.   
Maggie is left wondering. Wondering how this day turned up so bad. She feels bad now. She can’t go to bed feeling like this. But Alex takes forever in the shower. And until she hears the water shut off, she doesn’t close her eyes. 

When Alex comes out of the bathroom, she tries to be as gentle as possible with every step she takes towards the bed. Maggie is asleep and she doesn’t want to wake her. She lies down next to her, lying on her side, looking at her beautiful face.

“I love you.” She whispers before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaank you thank you thank you guys. Next chapter will have slight smut at the end, I'll give you guys a heads up anyway, but just so you know lol Reviews are extremely welcome. i mean it.


	4. She knows I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a bit emotional and annoyed when she's completely sober, Maggie is still her rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lil' smut at the end of this chapter... 
> 
> Also want to apologize cause this chapter doesn't really excite me but hopefully you guys (and I) will enjoy the next one better. Comments are appreciated!!!

Chapter 4

 

“Look Sawyer, this is not the first time Alex has slipped. She knows I’m here for her.” 

J’onn and Maggie are waiting outside the room where Kara and Alex had asked for some alone time to talk. 

“But don’t you guys have anything to help her? You have to have something.” 

“We don’t. Addiction is something else, Alex needs to be the one that decides if she wants to change, and look, as long as you guys are here, alcohol is out of the picture.”

“No alcohol in the DEO?”

“I promise you.” 

Maggie nods and sees how Alex is trying to get her attention. She moves away from J’onn and opens the cristal door to walk in, smiling at Kara.

“Hey Kara… How are you doing?” 

“Pretty good, but I need someone to take this bullet out of me.”

“Kara I told you I’m trying. Winn and I are trying to design these gloves that will allow us to—“

“Have you asked Lena?” Maggie says interrupting Alex. Alex shoots her a look, but Maggie doesn’t notice.

“I guess I could, could you pass me my phone?” She says pointing at a pile of clothes. Maggie reaches for the phone that was on top and hands it to Kara.

Alex looks at Maggie and signals her to go outside with her while Kara is on the phone. 

“What’s up?” Maggie says once outside.

“I hate it when people interrupt me, Maggie.” 

“I’m sorry, Alex, I just remembered our conversation from last night and thought—“

“Yeah, but you could have waited until I was done telling her about my plan with the chemical.” Alex sighs annoyed. 

“You can tell her now when she’s off the phone, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Okay then don’t be so touchy, Jesus.” Maggie answers now getting annoyed at Alex’s attitude. “Are you mad at me or something?”

Alex scoffs and turns to go back to Kara, but Maggie grabs her by her arm and makes her turn around to look at her again. 

“I asked you a question, Alex. I want you to talk to me.” She says releasing her arm.

“Look, Maggie, I’ll talk to you when I feel like talking to you, okay? I’m going to be working with Winn all day today so you can just go to the precinct and work on cases or something, I don’t know, you’re the one that still has a job. Try to keep it.” Alex stands there looking at Maggie, waiting for a response. Maggie just sighs and nods. 

“Okay. I’ll be back by five.” Maggie steps closer to Alex and kisses her cheek. “Text me if Lena comes, I wanna talk to her.” Alex nods at that and kisses her back. 

Maggie leaves.

\--

They’re lying on the bed, cuddled together as always. Still at the DEO. Someone put a tv in front of their bed, knowing they would stay for longer than expected. The tv is on but the sound is in mute, they’re basically only reading the headlines of the news while touching each other’s hair, skin, bodies. 

“Lena didn’t come.” Alex says.

“I know that, you would have texted me. Right?” Maggie smiles sitting up, getting more comfortable. She pulls Alex against her so her back is against her chest. She kisses the back of her head. 

“We had to go to her office.” Maggie stays still. Letting her continue. “Kara told me she’s not sure if Lena knows about her identity or not, so we had to take her there, dressed as Supergirl.”

“Could she help her?”

“She’s going to look into it… She…” Alex breathes heavily. Maggie knows she’s about to cry. She runs her fingers through Alex’s arms. 

“What happened?” 

“She’s in so much pain.” She cries. “It doesn’t hurt her when she doesn’t move but—the entire ride there, she was screaming in pain and I couldn’t do-- anything about it.”

“Do you think Lena is going to be able to fix this? Are you and Winn getting somewhere?” 

“Lena said she’s going to try, and she also asked for some alone time with Supergirl which makes me think you’re right. She knows. Maybe Kara doesn’t want to tell me anything but, I don’t know, it’s none of my business I guess.” Alex smiles.

Maggie dries her tears with her fingers. 

“I actually wanted to talk to Lena about that. From lesbian to lesbian, obviously.” Maggie says smiling after Alex laughs at her phrase.

“How do you know she’s a lesbian?” Alex asks turning her head to look at Maggie. Maggie just shoots her a look. 

“Let me ask you a question, I don’t know what you and Kara talk about and I know I have no right to ask, but, how are things with Mon-el?” 

“She… She likes him, she says that he has grown so much as a person, that the guy that arrived to Earth five months ago is basically gone, but I don’t know… She doesn’t really talk about this but I think she’s unhappy.”

“I’m telling you, she has a crush on Lena Luthor.”

“Who doesn’t though.” Alex says nonchalantly. Maggie opens her mouth in surprise.

“Alexandra Danvers, you have a crush on Lena Luthor and you didn’t tell me? Are you emotionally cheating on me you bastard?” They both laugh and they stay silent for a while. Both of them lost in their thoughts. Watching the tv in front of them, but not really. Alex speaks.

“I drank today.” She says. Maggie doesn’t answer, waiting for her to continue. “Lena offered us a drink. Kara doesn’t know, still, so I said yes.”

“When are you going to tell her?”

“Soon. I promise.”

“It’s not for me. It’s for you. At least go to a meeting.”

“What meeting.”

“An AA meeting. You’ve never been to one? It could help.”

“Okay.” Alex sighs and reaches for the remote to turn the tv off. She lies on her side, not looking at Maggie, and Maggie spoons her, both ready to go to sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She hears Maggie sigh. She feels her lips on her head, she’s kissing her goodnight. She turns to face her. Kisses her lips briefly. 

“Goodnight.” Alex whispers against her lips. 

“Goodnight.” Maggie kisses her again, this time holding her lips against Alex’s for a little bit longer. Alex can’t take this anymore. She slowly opens her mouth, wanting to kiss more of Maggie. Maggie mirrors her movements. The kiss getting deeper and hotter, a moan escapes from Maggie’s lips. Alex shifts to get on top of her girlfriend, straddling her, she takes her own tshirt off first before pulling Maggie up to take off hers too. They linger for a moment, looking at each others eyes, understanding, asking for permission, when they both nod at the same time, Maggie turns them both around so she’s now on top. Kissing Alex’s neck, stopping to take off her own sports bra. 

“Touch me.” Alex begs. 

Maggie slowly puts her hand inside Alex’s sweatpants, studying her face, her reaction. 

“Open your eyes.” Maggie says wanting this to be good for her. Alex opens her eyes, nods at Maggie, who starts moving her fingers as fast as she knows Alex likes it. She kisses her lips while she moans, she kisses her cheek, her neck, going faster and faster by the second. Alex closes her eyes and throws her head back, lost in pleasure, seeing white.   
Maggie slows down her movements, holding Alex still. Letting her breathe. A few minutes pass before any of them talks.

“You okay?” Alex asks. Maggie nods. Alex shakes her head, Maggie sees a little smirk. 

“It’s okay, Danvers.” But that doesn’t stop Alex. She pushes Maggie down so she’s lying on her back. She starts kissing her bare stomach, touching her nipples with both of her hands, which earns her a quiet moan from Maggie. She moves to touch Maggie over her pants and starts pushing them down her legs. 

“Can I?” She asks when they’re completely off, leaving Maggie with only her panties on. She doesn’t respond immediately which makes Alex stop. “What?” She asks.

“It’s just—We’re at the DEO. What if someone comes in?” Alex smiles at that.

“What if someone had come in when you were doing what you just did to me?” Alex shakes her head. “It’s okay. As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m okay. We can do this as soon as we go home.” 

Alex comes back up to Maggie to kiss her, she runs her fingers over Maggie’s stomach, looking at her, biting her lip. 

“Are you sure though?” She asks to make sure. 

“I’m sure.” Maggie nods. Alex sits up fixing her sports bra and hair. “Can you hand me my bra?” Alex reaches to the floor and hands it to her. 

“Do you want your pants?” Alex says already reaching for them.

“It’s okay. Come inside the covers, I’m freezing.” 

They fall asleep almost instantly. Cuddling. They will be alright. Kara will be alright. Everything will be alright.

Until it isn’t.

 

\--

 

“Mon-el!” They wake up to Kara’s loud screaming.


	5. I like her a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara opens up to Alex and Maggie about a potential love interest... could it be Lena? (Yes, it is)

Chapter 5

 

She doesn’t sound desperate but she sounds preoccupied enough to make Alex and Maggie quickly reach for their clothes and go outside to see what’s going on. Alex approaches Kara who is still in full Supergirl suit standing in front of the terrace, and puts a hand on her waist, holding her up. She can barely walk with the bullet still stuck in her body. 

“What the hell happened?” She asks her. Kara has been crying. She doesn’t answer her immediately so she takes her back to her medical room so she can at least sit down. Alex looks back at Maggie and motions her to come over and help her put Kara in a sitting position again. 

“I told him about Lena.” She says when Alex closes the door and Maggie is by her side.

“What about Lena?” Alex asks. Maggie can’t help but look down and smirk. 

“That… That I may… or may not have a little crush on her—“

“Ha!” Maggie says singing victory. “I told you. We didn’t bet anything but let’s say you owe me dinner.” Alex smiles at her girlfriend before looking down at Kara.

“So… He just left?” Alex says comforting her sister.

“Yeah, I mean, I get it. He needs some time to process it but… I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t fall for her. She doesn’t… She doesn’t get me. She doesn’t have powers, she…”

“She’s human.” Maggie finishes for her. They both sigh. “But she cares about you, Kara.”

“Yeah, but Mon-el does too! I don’t know why this is happening I—“

“Hey—Hey” Alex says. “If you feel something for Lena, if you started feeling something for Lena even when you were with Mon-el, that means something.”

Kara lies down desperate. Looking up at the ceiling. Thinking. Thinking hard. Maggie tries her luck by pushing her a little bit further.

“So… Does Lena know about you?” She smiles. “Like, it’s not that hard to tell but you know, some people can’t put two and two together—“

“No, she doesn’t know.”

“Are you sure? How do you know she doesn’t know?”

“Because I’m great at hiding the fact that I’m bisexual, Maggie. I’m good at it. I’ve been good at it for years.” 

Maggie snorts at that. Alex looks shocked at Kara, she doesn’t know what to say to her little sister right now.

“That’s…” Maggie laughs. “I was talking about Supergirl.” She can’t stop laughing. 

“For how long have you known?!” Alex asks almost insulted. 

“I don’t know! A little after I finished high school?” 

“Did you know, Maggie?” Alex asks now turning to her girlfriend who is still laughing her ass off.

“I mean, not until I saw Lena and Kara in the same room, but, yeah.” No one is going to wipe off that smile off Maggie’s face for a while. 

“What do I do you guys?” Kara asks. “I like them both, I care about them both--.”

“Wait. Answer my question first, do you know for sure that Lena doesn’t know you’re Supergirl?” 

“Well…”

 

THE DAY BEFORE

 

Kara and Alex enter the office side by side, Alex holding up Kara, trying to keep her as straight as she can (no pun intended), Kara is groaning in pain.

“Supergirl!” Lena says quickly approaching them at the entrance. She helps Kara sit on the couch. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Well, she got—“

“Oh wait, I’m so sorry I’m so rude, can I offer you girls a drink? I have something stronger for Supergirl.” She says winking at Kara. 

“I’ll take one.” Alex says whispering something to herself. “And um…We rather have Supergirl sober until we figure out this bullet thing.”

Lena hands the glass of whiskey to Alex and sits next to Kara. They start talking and Alex can’t really hear them so she walks over to refill her glass with more whiskey when she hears Kara behind her.

“Hey, Alex, can I have some time with Lena?” Alex immediately nods and takes her glass outside the office where the rest of the DEO agents are. 

“You guys want some?” She asks smiling at her ex-coworkers offering them her glass.

“On duty, Danvers.” They answer.

“Too bad.” She shrugs.

Kara couldn’t move. She was sitting on Lena’s couch, with her next to her, her hands were sweating, she was nervous, but she was Supergirl, she couldn’t let that anxiety show. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asks. 

“You mean apart from the bullet wound I have on my shoulder? Yeah! I mean, I’ve better, but yeah!” She smiles. 

“Hey… you and I are… friends, right?” Lena asks carefully.

“Of course we are.”

“But you never open up to me…and I think it’s—“

“You never ask—“

“I think it’s because I’m a Luthor.” She says dropping it like a bomb. “And I get it. I totally get it, my mother is like, your biggest enemy, but… You can trust me.”

“I know I can. Kara Danvers trusts you.”

“She told you that? She talks about me?” Lena smiles to herself. 

“Yeah! Well she doesn’t want to tell me the personal… stuff, but…”

“She’s really something else, isn’t she?” 

And that’s what caused Kara to stop breathing. She couldn’t breathe. She had the most beautiful woman she’s ever laid eyes on, in front of her, talking about her without knowing it was her, or did she. Lena was looking into Kara’s eyes. Supergirl outfit be dammed, the eyes were the key, but none of them spoke a word.

“Kara we have to go. Winn may have discovered something.” Alex says entering through the door interrupting whatever moment they were having. 

“Oh! Of course.” Lena says standing up. “I have a ton of meetings to attend to today but hopefully tomorrow my schedule will be clearer.” She helps Supergirl up. “Do you want me to go to your place or…?”

“Yeah—“ Kara says excited and then regretting it, what was that about?

“We’ll give you entrance to the DEO.” Alex says interrupting her. 

“See you then.” 

“Bye Miss Luthor.” Supergirl says.

 

\--

 

“So… she really asked to go to your place.” Maggie says.

“To your apartment.” Alex clarifies.

“Kara Danvers’ apartment. Yeah.” Kara says.

“Ooookay. I think we can handle Lena Luthor knowing. It’s okay. I mean, it was going to happen anyway.” Alex says. 

“Okay but, what if I tell her, like confirm her suspicions, and she gets mad at me? Like Lillian said?” 

“Ugh Danvers…” Maggie says reaching to hold Kara’s hand. “If you guys are friends, she’ll understand. And when she does, you can see what you want to do about these… feelings.”

“What about Mon-el though?” 

“If he cares about you, he’ll understand too. Just give him some time. Maybe he even tries to be in a polyamorous relationship with you two, which wouldn’t surprise me.” Alex says smiling. 

“I’ll just… yeah.” Kara smiles. “I’ll just have to break up with him… if him leaving wasn’t him breaking up with me… instead of the other way around.” She laughs. 

They hear a knock on the door. It’s J’onn. 

“Danvers, can I talk to you?” He asks after opening the door. Alex looks down, then back at Kara and nods. 

“I’ll be right back.” Alex says leaving them to gossip about Lena. 

She closes the door behind her and her and J’onn start walking around.

“So… What’s up.” She says fearing the worst.

“I know you drank yesterday.” He says confirming her suspicions. The talk.

“Yeah, well, it was more like… it was more like social drinking, you know?” She says trying to convince him and herself. “Lena offered us a drink and I couldn’t say no…”

“Only you were the only one who said yes. You even said no for your sister.” 

“Okay J’onn what are you trying to say. I’m trying my best. You know I am.”

“I want you to come back to work.” They stop in front of the on call room, which was now Maggie’s and Alex’s room. “I want you to sober up and come back.”

“I’m… Maggie told me to go to a meeting.”

“Are you going?” 

“I don’t even know where to start. I’m not an alcoholic J’onn. I’m telling you, I’m not.” She feels the tears coming. “I can stop whenever I want to, but Maggie is so fucking concerned and—“ J’onn gets a step closer to her to hug her. 

“I can go with you. Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable. It will be good for you.” He says. Alex nods against his shoulder. Sniffing one last time before taking a step back. 

“Can we go today?” She asks. 

“Yes. There’s not a lot going on right now, get changed and we’ll go.” Alex nods and turns to go to her room. 

J’onn walks back to the medical station to let the other girls know. He knocks on the door and opens it. He sees Maggie and Kara laughing so hard he thinks one of them is crying. 

“Alex and I have to go but we’ll be back by 5.”

“Wait, give Lena the clearance to come in case you’re not here by then!” Kara says. 

“Done.” He smiles. “See you guys later, don’t have too much fun.” He closes the door. Maggie gasps just remembering something.

“Shit! I have to go to work!” Kara laughs at that.

“You forgot you had to go to work?” 

“Don’t blame me Little Danvers, your love life is so distracting.” She says kissing the top of her head. “If I don’t have too much work maybe I can come back earlier.” 

“Fineee, I’m going to try to reach Mon-el all day anyway.”

“Good luck.” And she goes out the door.

Maggie heads to their room, hoping to catch Alex. She does. She’s in the bathroom washing her face, like every morning. She approaches her to hug her from behind, kissing her shoulders. 

“He’s coming to the meeting with me.” Alex says quietly. 

“That’s fantastic. I know you can do this, Danvers.”

“I love you.” 

“Go.” Maggie smiles pushing Alex out of the bathroom. “I need to pee.” Alex laughs.

“See you later!” And she hears the door to their room close. She sighs. 

She’s sat on the toilet when her phone starts ringing so she reaches for her pocket and answers.

“Sawyer.” There’s no response for a moment. An automatic voice suddenly starts talking.

“Maggie. Sawyer. Kara Danvers must be destroyed.” She puts her pants up and runs out of the door as fast as she can to the central station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys comment "i love bread!!!" if you read this


	6. She knows now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kara going to tell Lena about Supergirl? Does Alex go to the AA meeting? Everyone's life is full of drama, meanwhile, Maggie is stuck in the middle.

Chapter 6

 

She motions Vasquez to trace the call and puts it on speaker. “We will pick her up at the National City fountain at 3 p.m tomorrow, if not, we will begin to take drastic measures.” The call ends right then. Everyone is quiet.

“Someone call J’onn.” Maggie orders. “Tell him it’s an emergency.” She turns to Vasquez. “Could you trace it?”

“The call was one second short. They know about our technology.”

“Winn.” Maggie approaches him, he’s sitting on his computer. 

“I’m trying to find anything I can on the voice. It’ll take me a while, should we tell Kara?”

“No. Not yet. Wait until J’onn gets here. Fuck I have to call in sick at work again.” She leaves him working and starts making her necessary calls. 

“Yes, Captain. I can’t make it to work today either. Thank you for understanding.” She hangs up. She calls Alex, it goes straight to voicemail.

“Alex. J’onn is going to have to come to the DEO, but you stay there, okay? Do this for me. You can do this alone. Please, call me back.” 

She doesn’t have to wait more than five minutes to hear back from her.

“What happened? J’onn just left. Is everything alright? Is Kara—“

“Everything is okay. You just go to the meeting and we’ll have it figured out by the time you come back okay?”

“And your Captain? Did you tell her? What if you get fired?”

“They’re not gonna fire me, Danvers. I’m too good.” She smiles. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m here. I gotta go.”

“Love you. You can do this.” Alex hangs up before responding to her. 

Maggie paces. She can’t do anything here. So she looks at Vasquez. She’s moving fast. She knows what she’s doing. Okay. It will be okay. Kara will be okay. Kara.  
She runs up to the medical station and finds her there watching tv from her bed. Good. 

“Hey Maggie!” She says lowering the volume of the tv.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“Pretty good—“

“No, no, I mean. How are you doing. As in, are you strong enough to fight? walk? fly?”

“What? Why? What happened? Is someone hurt?” 

“Everyone’s fine. It’s just. Just in case. I wanna know.” She smiles. 

“Well, I think I can walk normally though it hurts, I don’t think I can fly…” 

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. National City has never seen lower crime rates. You’re good.” She says touching her shoulder. She turns to leave and walks towards the door. “I’m going to lock the door, okay? I’m going to be here all day, call me if you need anything.”

“What? Why are you locking—“ And she’s gone. 

Shit. She starts walking back to the command center. Hopefully she doesn’t suspect anything. She has to keep Kara safe. It’s what she can do. She doesn’t work here. But she can keep her safe. That will be her job. 

“Detective Sawyer?” She hears the voice coming from behind her.

“Ms. Luthor!” She says extending her arm to shake her hand. “I’ll take you to Supergirl’s room.” They start walking back to Kara’s room. “Actually. Can you help me move her bed to the medical station? You’re going to try to remove the bullet right?”

“Yeah I—“

“Perfect. You’ll have everything you need at medical. At least I think so. I don’t know. I don’t work here.” She smiles unlocking Kara’s door. 

“Hey Supergirl.”

“Lena, hi! I’m glad you came.”

“Me too. I’m ready to take that bullet out of you, are you?”

“Duh.” She smiles relieved. 

Maggie and Lena push the bed put of the room and head to medical where Maggie can lock the door and pray that nothing happens to them. 

“You guys stay here and call me if you need help or supplies or food—yes, popstickers for lunch.” She says interrupting herself before letting Kara ask for it.

“Thank youu.” Kara says smiling. Maggie leaves without another word.

“Wait. Popstickers?” Lena asks. “Kara loves popstick—… tell me…” Kara shakes her head closing her eyes. Nope. Nope. This is not happening. “…You have to tell me. Tell me if I’m right.”

“I can’t.” She opens her eyes. Lena’s very close. Too close. She knows. She knows and this is it. This could go either way. She starts nodding. And Lena is getting closer and closer to her. “I—You’re right.”

“About what.” She keeps glancing down at her lips. It’s killing her. 

“I’m Supergirl.” She says. They stay close. Looking at each others eyes. Looking for lies. Looking for tears. They find none. 

“I know that.”

“Sorry. This usually happens when I’m—when I’m Kara.”

“You have a boyfriend… You’ve been lying to me, you--” They’re so close. So close.

“I don’t think I do anymore.” She shrugs and smiles. Because she’s happy dammit. This is happening. She shifts a little so she’s sitting up and looking up at Lena. She puts her hands on her hips, bringing her closer to her. “And I don’t care anymore.”

“I can’t do this until you’re done with him.” Lena says whispering. 

“I am.” She says quickly. “I am done. I told him I had feelings for you, I—“

“That’s not enough. You have to break up with him. For me. Please.” Lena moves to kiss her on the cheek. She sighs. She stays there for longer than is commonly accepted. She breathes her in. Kara tries not to cry. She has hope. They have a promise. They’ll come back to this. Just not yet. She lies back down on the bed. She sighs.

“Ready to help me with this—pardon my french—fucking bullet?” She says pointing at her shoulder. “I’m starting to get tired of the pain.” Lena laughs at that and nods.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning to a Supercorp fanfic lmaoo but it's ok. don't worry guys. it's a Sanvers fic and they will come back. and i know this chapter is short but the next one is long so... yeah. 
> 
> comment "sanvers is engaged and chyler tried to cover for david" if you read this


	7. It's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to make the decision to break up with Monel to be happy with Lena. Meanwhile Alex is figuring out what she's going to do about her job and Kara's well being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD NEWS ITS NOT OVER IN SPITE OF WHAT THE TITLE SAYS HA!!!!!!!! SANVERS IS ENGAGED IN CANON!!!!! 
> 
> anyway. it's over for kara and monel in this chapter lol so if you wanna read a breakup and kara and lena interacting read this. also sanvers interaction here lol i know. very rare for a sanvers fanfic lololol 
> 
> ps. this chapter is long(er) soooooo comment "ok you were right this was longer than chapter 6" if you read this

Chapter 7

 

“I can’t do this.” Lena throws the scalpel back on the tray. “I can’t get around it. Your skin is too tough to penetrate and the bullet is melting all the equipment we have here.”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay.” Kara sits up and turns so her legs are hanging from the bed. She motions Lena to come closer. She pulls her chair in so Kara is looking down at her. She puts a long stray of hair behind her ear. “I’ll be fine.”

“I wanted to help.” She looks down. Kara pushes her chin up to make her look at her.

“Hey. With your help, Winn, Alex, this entire place, I know I’ll be fine. We’ll find a way. We always do. Thank you for trying.” She smiles tilting her head. “Smile for me?”

Lena smiles shyly. 

“You can’t do that.” Lena says.

“Do what?” Kara asks confused.

“You can’t act cute and flirt with me when you know I can’t do anything about it.”

“You can though…” Kara says getting closer and closer to Lena.

“No, it’s not fair to your boyfriend.”

“Ex. And yes. Okay. I’ll call him right now. He disappeared when I told him. I tried to reach him a couple of times but he’s not picking up. He’s probably already hooking up with some random girl.” She scoffs shaking her head. She takes her phone out of her cape pocket and dials. “He’s not gonna answer.” She mouths to Lena.

“Kara?” He says from the other side of the phone.

“Monel! Hi! Why haven’t you picked up your phone?”

“I was… busy..—can we talk?” 

“Yeah! Where are you?”

“On my way to the DEO. Our usual spot?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Ok. See you.” 

She hangs up. 

“He’s coming. I need to go.” Lena nods at that and helps her out of the bed. When they reach the door, it’s locked. 

“I’ll call Maggie.” She smiles. 

\--

“Look Kara, I’m sorry about how I reacted, okay?” Monel says. They can barely see each other in the supply room. They never turn the lights on. The first time they came in to fool around the lights were broken and since then, it’s tradition. Plus Kara can’t look at him when talking about this. She closes her eyes. This room makes her feel… more intense. Taking one sense and magnifying all her others. 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“I just—I wasn’t expecting it. I thought we were doing okay.” She can feel him stepping into her personal space. She tries to back up a little. 

“We were! We were. But when we weren’t—she was there for me. When we fight, she’s there for me, you know?”

“We haven’t had one of those stupid fights in so long! I need to know why.” 

“Why, what? Why do I like her?” She scoffs. “Have you seen her?”

“Fair point.” He whispers under his breath. 

“The only thing that really scares me is that I’ll lose you as a friend.”

“What? No! Don’t worry about that. I—I can handle this. I’m good. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean—I’ll need some time. For sure. But—I’m—I’m good. I just have—I just have one little question.”

“Shoot.”

“Have you guys…?” 

“No, no, no, no. No. I don’t… I don’t cheat. At least—No, i promise you—“

“Wait. But she’s… human.” He says trying to do the math in his head. “How are you…”

“Okay. Monel. I’m really glad you can move on that fast but I’m really not up to discussing this with you right now, okay?” She smiles nervously. 

“Right. Okay.” He says adjusting his glasses even though he can’t see a thing. “You go first.” He says gently pushing Kara towards the door.

“You don’t have to wait anymore.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He laughs. 

They get out of the room and they both turn to look at each other one last time. They smile. They nod. They go their separate ways. 

“We got a lead. We’re taking you there.” James says as soon as she sees Kara. 

“Okay. Okay, let me tell—“

“No time, how fast can you walk?”

“I can’t walk, period.” 

“You’re walking though.”

“Yeah and it’s hurting a lot.”

“Okay, okay, here.” He extends his arms. Kara looks at him and sighs. 

“Fine.” He picks her up and starts running towards the entrance to get in the Supervan, as she likes to call. 

Winn is already there and a couple more agents. 

“Wait. Where’s Alex?” She asks as soon as she gets settled down and they start the van.

“She’ll come later.” Winn lies but it’s enough for Kara. She’s finally going to get rid of the bullet. 

\--

 

She plays with her hair. She fixes her glasses. She bites her nails. She’s nervous. She’s nervous because she needs a drink. She hasn’t had one in what felt like days and she knows this all will be over once she makes it to a week with no alcohol in her system. But it’s hard. She wants to scream. She wants to smoke, but Maggie found her cigarettes and threw them away without telling her. She needs to do something. She stands up and looks in her purse. Gum. She takes one piece and puts it in her mouth. Okay. It’s something. It’s mint flavored. Not bad. She needs Kara to come back. It’s been too long. She’s been gone for three hours now. She trusts Winn and James to take care of her but, she would be more comfortable if she was there with them. They’re going to do it. They’re going to get this guy, and they’re going to find the special antidote to remove the bullet or whatever. 

“Sweetie.” Maggie enters the room and finds her pacing. “J’onn just casually offered me a job here.” She smiles. 

No. No. Maggie can’t work here. No way. 

“That’s great!” She steps closer and hugs her. 

“Yeah, he saw me doing some exercises with Vasquez and I think he saw some potential.” She can’t answer to that, so she just smiles and nods. “Is everything okay?”

“No, yeah, I’m just—shouldn’t Kara be back by now?” 

“Finally. You can see how I feel every time you go on a mission.” She smiles.

“This is not funny, Maggie.” No time for jokes. She’s seriously considering just going after them, look for them. 

“How did the meeting go?” She asks.

“It didn’t go. Cause I left. Cause you didn’t tell me what was happening and I knew something was going to happen when I wasn’t here.”

“They’re fine, Alex. Look, if you just talked to J’onn I bet he’ll let you in at the central station—“

“No. No, I can’t. It’s literally illegal, I don’t work here, I can’t get involved after… what happened.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Maggie holds her hand. Alex takes a deep breath. She pulls Maggie to sit on the bed, side by side. 

“You’re a cop.”

“Thanks…?” Maggie laughs. 

“You go by the book.” She says. Maggie beginning to catch the seriousness of the problem, she lets her continue. “I don’t.”

“Go by the book?”

“Yeah. The other day, we had this suspect in holding—he wasn’t even an alien, we—the whole investigation we thought we were going after an alien but it was just some random—some guy. He…” She takes another deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Fuck—he was holding about 10 kids, somewhere, we didn’t know where, he’d been in holding for like… two hours, and he wasn’t talking—so I, I snapped.” Her eyes are wet. Full of regret. Maggie gets closer, puts a hand on her thigh.

“You snapped?”

“I—I lost control and I just—I was… violent with him.” She sniffs, she can’t look Maggie in the eye, not while telling this. “Vasquez saw me from the security cameras but—when she came to stop me—it—it was too late.” She sobs. 

Maggie brings her closer, hugs her. She lets her cry on her shoulder. 

“I won’t work here.” Maggie says after a while. Alex takes deep breaths and looks at her. “I can’t. Like you said. I go by the book. And I don’t want to have to worry about you everyday at work.” Alex nods at that. “You do you and I do me—And I know how that sounds but no time for jokes.” She smiles.

“Dammit.” Alex laughs. “Did you think it through though? Did J’onn talk to you about salaries?”

“No…”

“It’s good. It would be a total upgrade. You’d go from Detective Sawyer to… Agent Sawyer.”

“You don’t like Detective Sawyer?” 

“I do! I do! But… I don’t know… I want you to think it through… I don’t want you to say no just because of me. This job is amazing, plus I don’t even know if I’m going to get my job back so you wouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“You want me to be your sugar daddy?” Maggie says with a smirk. 

“Duh…” She flirts back. 

“So how do they decide if you get your job back?” Maggie says lying on the bed, inviting Alex to lie with her, which she does. 

“Well, believe it or not, the President has to decide.”

“That’s good though, right? We know her!”

“I can’t think about my job right now, Maggie.” She says scoffing. “Who called you?”

“I don’t know but it was traceable, that’s where the superfriends are right now.”

“Fuck, but how did they even get your number? That’s so fucking creepy.” She says putting a hand on her forehead in disbelief.

“I know, I don’t know how, but if they knew Kara is Supergirl, they must have been spying on all of us for quite a long time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispers. “It’s my fault, I probably said something, somewhere, drunk or… whatever.” 

“Sssshhh..” Maggie hugs her tighter. “Nobody’s fault. Okay?” Alex nods. 

She doesn’t believe her, but she doesn’t want to upset her. She closes her eyes and opens them immediately when her phone starts ringing. 

“Agent Danvers.” 

“Madam President?” She hears the so familiar voice and perks up alerting Maggie.


	8. You're driving me nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks with the President about her position at the DEO. Kara is trying to help as many people as she can even if she's risking her own life by doing it. Maggie is beginning to lose her patience with her girlfriend.

Chapter 8

 

“I believe we have to discuss something about your position at the DEO?” The President says over the phone.

“Yes, yes—I’m truly sorry, I don’t want to—“

“I don’t want this to get messy, I have the case in front of me, you attacked a non-alien criminal that you were holding for information, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“Did he attack first?” She asks. Alex looks back at Maggie. Maggie gets the message, stands up and leaves the room. 

“No, I lost sight of judgment for a second and…”

“He kidnapped children is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Were the children rescued? Did you get the information you were looking for?”

“Yes, and yes but I wasn’t part of the rescue mission, it’s protocol.”

“Right. Okay. If you agree this could be easily settled with no need of a judge or anything.”

“Perfect.”

“I suggest you stay out of the force missions for three months, train cadets for the following year and you do not, do not, engage with suspects.” 

“Ahem…” Alex clears her throat. She was expecting worse. Or less. She doesn’t know what she was expecting. “Sounds good to me, Madam President, thank you very much.”

“If you could please state your name and your punishment, this call is being recorded as official proof.”

“Yes. I’m Agent Alexandra Danvers and I pledge to not operate with the force mission for three months, I will train cadets for twelve months and I will not engage with suspects, ever.” Her voice is shaking. She can feel it shaking. She’s terrified but is glad this call is almost over. 

“Thank you, Alex.” She can hear the smile behind the voice. She smiles back. 

“Thank you Madam President, goodbye.” She lets her hang up first, she can’t hang up on the President. 

She takes a deep breath. Okay. She needs a drink. She needs it. She needs it because her job isn’t going to be the same ever again, she’s basically going to be stuck behind a desk for three months, and she still hasn’t heard about Kara. 

She heads out of the room to the control center. Everyone’s moving fast, she knows something changed.

“Update me.” She says already ready to go back to work.

“Agent Danvers you’re not allow—“

“Just spoke to the President we came to an agreement. J’onn. This is my sister.” She says looking into his eyes, speaking to him like a friend, a family member, more than a boss right now. He nods. 

“Supergirl is still inside the truck, James has been able to locate what we need to take the bullet out but he’s outnumbered, we just called all agents to the scene and some backup from Detective Sawyer’s team.” 

“Can I talk to her?” She says already reaching out for the ear piece on one of the desks. “Kara?” She says.

“Alex? Where were you?? Do you have eyes on James?” 

“Kara, I need you to not move, remember the bullet will move if you move too fast or too hard okay? Please. James will be okay.” She takes the earpiece off and looks at J’onn. “He’ll be okay, right?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, Alex.” 

But she does. She does worry. She starts walking around. Waiting. She should be there. Fighting with James. Where’s Maggie. She can’t find her anywhere. She looks back for a moment to make sure J’onn isn’t looking. She goes out to the street through the entrance door.

She’s at the bar in less than five minutes. She came running. She’s out of breath. She orders a beer while looking for Maggie. Can’t find her. Not here. She drinks the beer. Gulps it. She pays with her phone. She walks out.

She’s standing outside the DEO waiting for a call or a text from Maggie. She gives up and calls her. 

“Where are you?” Maggie asks. She sounds preoccupied. 

“Outside, I was looking for you. I thought you went with James or something.” She shrugs. 

“Why would I—Alex, wait there. I’m coming. I literally went to the restroom for like five minutes and you were gone.” She hears the last two words behind her. Maggie holds the door open for her and lets her through. “How did the call go?” They walk to the control center. 

“Later. Right now.” She points to James’ body camera in the biggest monitor. “This.” 

\--

“It’s out!” Winn screams with glee. “The bullet is out!” Everyone at the DEO starts clapping and cheering.

“Schott, come to the DEO as soon as possible, well done.” J’onn says congratulating him for his good job. 

“And James?” Maggie asks behind him. “He’s still in there.”

“He can arrest the guys responsible and come with our agents. We still have eyes on him.We need to attend to Supergirl right now.” He looks at her, realizing something. “Are you still interested in the position?”

“You haven’t even told me the position.” She smiles. 

“We can talk this through in my office, later.” He winks. 

“Incoming!” Vasquez yells running towards Kara, who is walking normally, smiling. 

“Hey guys! I feel great!” She says excited. “Okay, bye!” She flies out of the balcony before anyone can stop her.

“She wanted to help James.” Winn says explaining the situation to everyone present.

“What the fuck Kara.” Alex says whispering under her breath. She takes the device to talk to Kara and puts it on her ear. “What the fuck Kara!” She yells.

“I’m sorry okay? James needs me. Tell Lena I’ll come back soon, please.” 

“I think she went home.” Alex says. “Please be careful, we don’t know how that bullet has affected your immune system.” Alex hears Kara grunt. She’s there already fighting the bad guys. 

“James go!” She hears her yell. 

After what feels like seconds, Kara has them all down and on their knees in front of her. 

“Agents are safe to come and take them to their respective jail cells.” Kara says with confidence to the central control room. “I’m going to Lena’s office to look for her, cover for me okay?” She says so only Alex can hear over her device. 

“Okay.” She says. She takes off her device and heads to the bathroom running. 

Maggie sees her and follows her worried. When she open the door to the bathroom she finds her girlfriend on her knees holding onto the toilet seat, holding her own hair back. She hurries and holds her hair back for her, rubbing her back.

“Hey, you okay?” Maggie asks. Alex nods. She knows it’s a lie but it will do. “Kara is fine, you heard her. She took all those guys down.”

“She could have been killed. Hell, she could still be killed. She’s not safe anymore.” Alex looks up from the seat to look at Maggie, takes a deep breath and turns to sit on the floor leaning against the stall. Maggie copies her movements and sits against the stall in front of Alex. 

“She’s okay, Al, don’t worry.”

“What if they told someone?” Alex says tearing up. “What if they didn’t have the weird kryptonite with them at the site because it’s in someone else’s hands? Someone way worse than them?” 

“Agents are still sweeping the site. Maybe they’ll find the rest of the kryptonite. And once they get Winn to scan what is left of Kara’s bullet, he’ll be able to trace it.” She pauses to look at her. She gets on her knees to get closer to Alex. “Your team is great, Alex. We’ll figure it out.” Alex nods and nods. Maggie kisses her forehead. She stops for a moment. “Tell me you didn’t drink.” She whispers. Alex starts crying. Confirmation enough for her. She gets up on her feet and looks down at her. “Get up.”  
Alex looks up confused. “Get up!” Maggie yells now angrier. Alex gets up as fast as she can, holding onto the stall. “We’re going to a meeting right now. This stops today.” She grabs her hand and starts walking towards the entrance. 

“Why now. This can wait, Maggie. I have to—“ Alex tries to mumble.

“Kara is fine Alex. You’re not. Let’s go.” She pulls her outside the DEO and they start walking. 

“We’re not taking your bike?”

“We took an uber remember?” She says before scoffing and shaking her head. “Of course you don’t remember.” 

“Hey!” Alex forcefully takes her hand back and stops walking in the middle of the street. Maggie stops and turns to looks back at her. “I’m not going to a fucking meeting because I want to, okay?”

“What?” Maggie chuckles not believing what she’s hearing.

“No! I’m going—I was going just to make you happy! You wanted me to go!”

“You didn’t even go! You haven’t even tried it!”

“Well, I don’t think I have to. I think it’s stupid.” She says crossing her arms. 

“Great. Now you’re acting like an actual fucking baby, Danvers. Do you even want to get better?” 

“I don’t know, Maggie. I don’t know cause you haven’t even let me think this through for myself!”

“You need time?” Maggie asks ready for this discussion to be over. 

“Yes.” Alex says firmly. 

“Fine. You have all the time in the world, Danvers.” Maggie turns and keeps walking down the street, doesn’t even bother to look back at Alex. 

“Where are you going?” Alex asks so loud that some people stop to look at her.

“Home.” Maggie says under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanna say I'm planning on ending this fic on Chapter 10. Start giving me ideas for a new fic! Could be Supercorp, Sanvers, or even, ahem, Karamel, to make them non-toxic you know lol 
> 
> What was your favorite part in this chapter?


	9. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are not talking to each other, Maggie wants Alex to realize for herself what she really wants, she's giving her the space she needs.

Chapter 9

She’s not going home. She’s going to the gym. She’s going home to change her clothes and get her gym bag, but she’s going straight to the gym to probably spend around six hours there torturing herself and her hands. She walks about two blocks more before she takes out her phone to call an uber. 

It doesn’t take her more than ten minutes to get her gym bag and start walking straight to the gym. She knows she has to eat something, she hasn’t even had breakfast yet, well, lunch, she’ll get something from the vending machines at the gym. Fuck it. Fuck everything. Fuck today. 

\--

“Where’s Maggie?” Kara asks when she sees Alex entering the DEO.

“Out.” Alex says with a raspy voice stopping in front of her. Kara catches up quickly, she’s been crying.

“What happened?” 

“Are you feeling okay?” Alex asks putting a hand on her sisters arm, making sure she really is okay, making sure she didn’t fuck everything up because of her drunkenness. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?” Kara asks. Alex nods. “Let’s go. I have so much stuff to tell you.” She smiles. They fly off the balcony. A ride Alex very much needs.

\--

She’s been at it for five hours now. Two hours at the punching bag to get it out of her system. A little water break when a guy told her she deserved it. Then two hours running outside, going in circles around five blocks, changing it up a little in every turn. And now, for the last hour, she’s back at the punching bag. They’re about to close and she’s now cursing everyone that was against that 24 hour gym that was supposed to open beneath her apartment last year. She can feel her hands bleeding. 

“Hey.” The same guy that told her to take a break before is now holding her punching bag. She looks up at him for a second. She smiles.

“Hey.” 

“So… Are you here often?” He asks. She keeps punching. 

“Yes.”

“I’ve never seen you here before.” He says struggling to keep the bag straight after every hit.

“Well, now you have.” 

“I think you’re bleeding, you have to stop.” Maggie stops at that. Looking up at him. He’s so much taller than her.

“Excuse me?” She says looking down at her cloth covered nuckles. There’s some blood leaking.

“As a personal trainer, I would recommend for you to stop, I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been at it for hours now, while your form is good… bleeding knuckles are not.” Maggie turns and goes to get her water bottle. She gulps it down. He follows her. 

“You’re not my personal trainer, dude.”

“Javier.” He says correcting her. “And I know, but I work for the gym, and I think it’s my job to not let anyone in here hurt themselves enough so they can sue the place.” He laughs. 

“A lawsuit is the last thing you have to worry about with me, Javier.” She says with a remark in his name. 

“Okay… wanna go get drinks, then?” He asks with a smile. And that’s when Maggie picks up on it. 

“I’m… not into guys, sorry.” She smiles.

“Ooh… So… That…” He says pointing at the punching bag. “Those were girlfriend problems?” 

“Yeah. You could say that.” She finishes her water. “But I’m down to go get drinks.”

“Cool. I’m meeting my friends at this bar a couple blocks from here if you wanna come.”

Maggie thinks for about two seconds before answering.

“Sure. I’m gonna take a quick shower, wait for me?” He just nods.

“I don’t even know your name though!” He asks when she’s already walking away.

“Maggie!” 

She doesn’t have anything better to do. She doesn’t even bother to check her phone, Alex is probably either with Kara, or drunk. Or both because she still hasn’t told Kara. 

Except she was about to. 

\--

“Kara… can we talk?” Kara is setting up the movie they’re about to watch but she stops in her tracks the moment she hears Alex. She sits on the couch right next to her sister, ready to listen. 

“You can tell me anything, Alex. Is everything okay with Maggie?”

“No…” She has to take a deep breath. “That’s… That’s the problem…”

“Did you guys break up?”

“No, no, we didn’t. I don’t want to-- break up with her. It’s—It’s my fault we’re…” Alex stumbles with her own words. She can’t get it out. She’s fighting it. But she has to tell her. It’s her sister. “This is so much fucking harder than coming out, fuck.” She laughs letting her head fall on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

“What is? Alex, you can just tell me.” 

“I lied to you.” She says still looking up at the ceiling. She hears her sister breathe. She’s letting her talk. “When I said I was in conferences, and networking meetings and events--they—They weren’t true.”

“What—What do you mean they weren’t true? Where were you?” Kara asks. “You can look at me now.” She’s serious, as serious as she’s ever been. Alex turns her head and looks at her. She feels like the little sister instead of the older one, and it sucks. “Where were you Alex? Did you—Did you need a break from me? That’s what it is? What does this have anything to do with you and Maggie fighting? I—“ 

“Kara.” Alex cuts her sister. “I’m an alcoholic.” She says before letting the tears escape her eyes. “I’m an alcoholic and I didn’t want to admit it. Until now. That’s why we’re fighting.”

“Alex…” Kara extends her arms to hug her sister as tight as she can. “You’ll get better. I promise. I’ll help.” She sniffs. Great. She’s crying too. 

Alex pulls back. Kara has never seen her this serious, this sad, this… embarrassed of herself. 

“I—I try. Everyday.” She tries to open up to her sister. Her person. “Maggie—God, Maggie has tried to help me. She really has. But I’ve been fighting her every fucking step.” She cries. Kara is rubbing her arm up and down trying to calm her down. “She’s mad at me and I don’t know what to do to apologize. I was awful to her.” 

“You could call her.” Kara says reaching out to get Alex’s phone and hand it to her. “Come on. You can fix this.”

Alex dials and waits. Biting her nails, looking at Kara. 

“I don’t even know what to say to her, I— Maggie!” 

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie says over the other line of the phone. Alex can hear people in the background. “How are you?”

“I’m—I’m good, I’m with Kara.”

“Good… good.” There’s an awkward silence between the two. None of them know what to say or how to say it. 

“Where are you?” Alex asks curious about the loud noise she can hear through the phone. 

“Oh, at a bar near the gym, I met this guy he’s pretty nice, Javier say hi—“

“Hi!” Alex hears the guy yelling and laughing afterwards. 

“Sounds like you’re having fun… That’s good.” She says. 

“Yeah, hey can we—“ Maggie starts saying.

“Hey babe, I heard you’re having trouble with the girlfriend?” Alex perks up at that. A woman trying to hit on Maggie? When she’s on the phone with her girlfriend? In what world would someone be so stupid?

“Maggie where are you.” Alex says, but Maggie is not answering. She has probably put her hand over her phone so she can’t hear anything. “Maggie.” Alex looks at Kara worried.

“What’s going on?” Kara says.

“This bitch is trying to hit on Maggie. I have to go.” Alex hangs up and stands up. 

“I’m coming.” Kara says standing up too. 

“No. I’m okay. I’ll call you, okay?” 

“At least tell me where you’re going?” 

“This bar near our gym, at least I think I know which one it is.” Kara nods. 

Alex takes her jacket and leaves through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alo. Only one more to go!!!!!!!!!!!! Who's excited for the next fanfic that I'll write lol i am. i have no idea what im gonna write yet but... yeah. i have to say, since sanvers isn't going to be "as real" this next season as it was in season 2, i think i'll continue exploring their relationship in AU situations... 
> 
> PS.: opinions on the SDCC drama that went on!?!?? I have mixed feelings! Let's discuss in the comment section.


	10. I will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally admits her problem with alcohol and opens up to Maggie.

Chapter 10

 

“Come over.”

“Is this a booty call?” 

“If you want it to be.” Kara laughs. “My sister just left and I thought you could come over and we could watch a movie or something? I also… need to talk.”

“On my way.” 

\--

She can see Maggie talking with the woman from before, they are laughing. Maybe too hard. 

“Maggie.” Alex says entering through the door. Maggie doesn’t hear her. “Maggie!” She says this time getting closer to her, and touching her shoulder catching her attention. 

When Maggie turns around the first thing she meets are Alex’s lips, who seems desperate for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex says. “I’m sorry, Mags, I fucked up I—“

“Shut up.” Maggie says softly. “Step back.” Alex does as told, confused. “You come in here and you kiss me without even saying hello? Are you gonna piss around me too? To mark your territory?” 

“I get that you’re mad, Maggie, but—“

“But what? Alex, you shouldn’t even be here.”

“So… I’m guessing this is Alex?” The woman from before gets closer to get in the conversation. “Hi I’m Erika.” She says extending her hand for Alex to shake. 

“Alex Danvers.” She says. 

“We… We went to college together.” Maggie says. 

“We know each other more than that Little Sawyer.” Erika laughs. 

“Okay, she doesn’t… need to know that.” Maggie says looking down at the floor. Alex doesn’t know what to say.

“Wow.” She laughs. “Okay. Hey, quick question, what are you doing here?”

“I met Javier at the gym and he invited me out to have some drinks, what’s the problem?” Maggie ask. “Oh, do you want a beer? A cosmo?” She says defying her girlfriend. 

What does she think she’s doing? Is she serious right now? This is not her Maggie. Maggie wouldn’t say this. 

“No!” Alex spats. “How drunk are you Maggie?” 

“I’m not drunk babe, I’m trying to make friends here. Have a new squad!” She says raising her glass and looking at the group of people behind her. “For new squads!”

“For new squads!” They all response back at her and chug on their drinks. 

Alex shakes her head and scoffs. 

“Okay. Fine. You wanna have a new squad? That’s cool by me, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily, Sawyer. I’m here. Ride or die. I don’t know what you’re trying to do but it’s not working. Okay?” She says. Maggie softens and puts the glass down on the bar. 

“Go on.” She says now getting closer to her. 

“I told Kara.” Alex says almost shaking. “She… She was cool with it. Well, as cool as you can be. I’m sorry for the way I acted.” 

“It’s okay.” Maggie says. “I’m sorry for being so harsh on you. Can we… meet up at home? Wait up for me?”

“Yeah. Sure, sure.” Alex says nodding furiously. It’s okay. Everything will be okay. She’s only making friends. “Nice meeting you guys.” She says waving at the group of friends, they wave back. Maggie smiles at the sight and gently pushes Alex towards the door. 

“Don’t embarrass me in front of my new friends, daddy.” Maggie says joking. Okay, maybe she is a little drunk. 

\--

“But are you okay with it?” Lena asks. She’s holding onto Kara, who’s holding onto the sheets that are covering them both. 

“I mean… She lied to me… But I have to be, right?” Kara asks almost whispering. 

“Yeah, you care about her, you can forgive her, you can be okay with it… Supergirl.” Lena says with a smirk on her face.

“Okay, I know what you’re doing, you butthole.” Kara says turning to kiss her girlfriend and straddle her. “I’m so lucky.”

“No, I’m lucky. I’m dating Kara Danvers and Supergirl.” She answers. “Which by the way, how is that wound?” 

Kara shows her and lets her examine it, kiss it, it’s going to leave a scar.

“It’s fine.” Kara says shrugging. Lena pulls her down to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her.

\--

“My dad had some problems too, you know?” 

They’re filing the paperwork for Alex’s rehab center. She finally decided on one and waited for Maggie to come home to start filling in the blanks. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” She stops writing and puts her pen down to focus on Maggie.

“I didn’t have to. I wanted you to realize for yourself that you needed to get better on your own, not for me. You do enough for me, Alex. You’re amazing.” She smiles, and Alex smiles back. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Alex says.

“No, I don’t deserve you.”

“You have very low standards, Sawyer.” She laughs. She kisses her and picks up the pen again.

They fall in a comfortble silence. Maggie being there for Alex means much more to Alex than she could ever explain.   
When she’s done, Alex puts down the pen and turns to Maggie. 

“Are you gonna miss me?” She asks shyly.

“Of course I’m going to miss you.” She pulls her in to hug her as tight as she can. “I’m going to come visit, though. And it’s only four weeks. We can make it. You can make it, which by the way, is this all covered?” 

“Yeah, I talked to J’onn, DEO health coverage covers four weeks of treatment wherever you’d like. He told me it’s usually for PTSD stuff but… It’ll go through…”

“Good, that’s good.”

“Yeah, he also mentioned.. you.”

“Me? As in?”

“The job? That he offered you? He told me you seemed pretty interested.”

“Alex, if you don’t want me to work there, I—“

“No, Maggie, Maggie, I—the only reason why I would ever be oposed to you working at the DEO would be because it’s so dangerous. And I know you know it’s dangerous, and I know your actual job is dangerous too, but… this, the DEO… it comes with… stuff. Agents die, people—aliens die, there have been six cases of corruption so far this year only—“

“Corruption?”

“They were sending classified information to outside sources, one of them was actually releasing prisioners from their cells and counting them as accidents.”

“Wow.” Maggie says. “Are you trying to scare me off? Cause it’s working.”

“No, no, I actually want you to get the job, Maggie. The pay is really good I’m telling you. And we would be able to be partners, actual partners, we could move into a new apartment, a duplex maybe, we could—“

“We can do that right now, Alex.” She smiles and puts a hand on her leg. “If what’s worrying you is time, after these four weeks, we could get a duplex apartment, we could still be partners, but at home, yeah, I think it’s better if you have your job and I have mine, right? It would be healthier? I don’t get in your way and you don’t get in mine?”

“Yeah, we… we are very different.” Alex laughs softly. “So… look for apartments when I’m not here?”

“You don’t want to look with me?” 

“I want to start fresh and new when I come back.” She sighs. 

Maggie moves to straddle her girlfriend on the couch. 

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I really want to make love to you right now but could you brush your teeth first?” Alex asks closing her eyes embarrassed.

“Oh shit, sorry, yeah.” Maggie laughs on her way to the bathroom. She leaves the door open, so Alex can see how she gets the paste on the toothbrush, how she puts it in her mouth, how she looks at her through the mirror. Maggie decides to take off her pants while still brushing her teeth, to get it going. She’s anxious to make love to her girlfriend for the last time in what were going to be the longest four weeks of her life. But she was proud. 

Maggie Sayer could say she was proud of her girlfriend. 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll this is it. If there are any plot holes anyone wants to know about, comment and I will respond. I hope you liked it. It's not my best work, I used to write so many fanfics for other fandoms but then I started writing screenplays and lost the touch that an actual story must have when it's written for this purpose. Hopefully my next fics are better written lol in a month I'll be starting to write screenplays again but I'll probably try to keep writing fanfics to get my mind off of things. 
> 
> Anyway, huge thank you to those who commented, read, left kudos and shared! Hope this was a fun read. 
> 
> See you at the next fic!!!


	11. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending that everyone deserves because we all deserve to be happy.

EPILOGUE

Maggie waits for her outside, leaning on her car, shades on, hair blown out from that morning in the hair salon. She’s back. Her girlfriend is coming home. She’s coming home, to a new home, to a new life, and she has another little surprise waiting for her. 

She sees Alex come out from the entrance door, walking towards the gate, towards her. She also has her sunglasses on, she’s smiling, dragging her suitcase with her, looking back to say goodbye to the people that took amazing care of her for the last month, and then she sees her. She sees Maggie smiling back at her, her hands in her pockets, her leather jacket on, she can’t help but think how beautiful she is. 

“Hey you.” Maggie says when Alex is close enough. She takes the suitcase from her hand and kisses her sweetly. “Get in the car.” 

Alex does as she is told while Maggie puts the suitcase in the back seat and runs to the drivers side. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Excited.” Alex says smiling, looking at her. Maggie looks at her and puts a hand on her thigh. 

“I’m proud of you, Danvers. Ready to see the new apartment?”

“Yes! Is it a duplex? Did you move all my stuff? Do you already have a side of the bed? Cause if you—“

“Hey, hey, hey. Relax. You’ll see if it’s a duplex or not when we get there, I did move all your stuff but I want you to put everything however you want in your closet—“

“My closet? We have several closets?” Alex laughs. 

“We do. And yes, I already have a side of the bed but only because sleeping in the middle felt wrong.” Maggie answers. 

“Okay, okay, got it.” Alex smiling says turning up the radio. 

Maggie rolls down the windows to let Alex feel the wind in her face, she knows she loves it. 

\--

“In how much debt are we, Maggie?” Alex says when they enter the portal of the apartment. “We literally parked on our floor. We entered a fucking elevator in our car, and we got to our floor and the car moved itself and parked in front of our door.”

“I know, I was impressed too.” Maggie laughs reaching for the thumbprint reader on the door handler while holding Alex’s suitcase in the other. 

When she opens the door, the first thing Alex sees is Kara. Kara and Lena beside her. And James, and Winn, and J’onn, and even Mon-el is there.

“Surprise!” They all yell excited. Alex runs towards Kara to give her the tightest hug.

“I love you all so much.” She says with tears in her eyes. 

She says all the I love you’s to everyone and walks back to Kara. 

“What is Mon-el doing here?” She whispers.

“We’re okay now. He says that he’s cool with me dating Lena, he wasn’t going to come but I figured… we’re his only friends on Earth…”

“Yeah, no, it’s cool, it’s cool.” Alex smiles. “I’m so happy you’re here and I’m so happy you’re happy, Kara.” 

“I’m so proud of you, Alex.” Kara says pulling her for another hug. “J’onn wants to talk to you. “

Alex nods and goes over to J’onn, who is deep in conversation with Maggie.

“Hey, Kara told me you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes.” He says.

“So…?” Alex smiles and turns to look at Maggie who is also smiling mischievously. 

“I already told Maggie but… you’re officially promoted to Agent in Command of the DEO’s Rescue Mission.” J’onn opens his arms and Alex doesn’t hesitate to give him a hug. 

“Oh my god, J’onn.” Alex says. “You’re the best. Ever. In everything. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” She cries. She pulls back and looks over at Maggie who also has tears in her eyes. 

“Can we talk?” Maggie asks smiling, Alex nods and leaves excitedly following Maggie. 

They walk over to their bedroom, which leaves Alex with her mouth open.

“It’s so beautiful, Maggie, I—“

“I’m working at the DEO.” She says interrupting her. Alex changes her expression. She doesn’t know whether to be upset, sad, excited, happy aor all those things at the same time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She decides to ask. 

“I didn’t know how to. It was never a good moment.”

“Okay… Why, then?” Alex asks. 

“I saw this apartment and thought—I wanted you—You needed a new fresh start, and it got me thinking, if I had my own department at the DEO, we wouldn’t even have to see each other every day, just, I’d be there whenever there was an emergency or—“

“But I’m not a child, you know that, right?”

“I know, I know, I’m not talking only about you, Alex. I’m also talking about me. We work well together—I talked to J’onn, I can keep my job at the NCPD so the DEO would be part-time…“

“Okay, okay.” Alex nods. “I love you. Yes. I love you. I love you no matter what. Thank you for all of this. Thank you.” Alex pulls her closer and kisses her. “So, is there a second floor to this apartment or…?” She laughs. 

“That’s… part of the surprise…” Maggie holds her hand and pulls her with her to get out of the bedroom and go towards the stairs.

“Another surprise? My promotion wasn’t the surprise?” 

“Just wait for it, Danvers.” 

Maggie opens one of the two doors that are in the second floor and Alex is greeted by a very, very small dog. 

“No you didn’t.” Alex says with tears in her eyes. 

“She doesn’t have a name yet.” Maggie says. 

“Oh baby.” Alex gets on her knees and picks the dog up, kissing her face, looking up at Maggie who is looking at her with pride. 

“I knew you were going to bond immediately. There’s something else.” Maggie says. “Come.” She turns and Alex follows her with the dog in her arms. 

Maggie opens the second door that leads to the balcony. 

National City’s skyline leaves Alex breathless. But then Maggie turns and points above her. A beautiful sign on the wall above the door hangs and reads “Supergirl’s entrance door.” Alex lets a laugh escape her mouth. She shakes her head, looks down at their new addition and looks back at Maggie.

“I really, really love you, Maggie Sawyer.” She says.

“And I love you, Alex Danvers.”

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand... Here it is. A happy ending. Hope you all like this!!!!!!! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your favorite chapters/parts and new ideas for new fics!!!
> 
> Love ya'll!!!!


End file.
